Brothers
by Miss Tsuki
Summary: Antes que nada, eran hermanos. Aunque eso no resultará del todo positivo. [BATFAMILY] [BROTHERHOOD] [Para Lovely Shy-Girl]
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenencen.

.

.

 _Brothers_

.

.

Jason sabía que ir hacia _esa_ casa era mala idea. Había esquivado cualquier invitación a ella durante casi 2 años; bueno, a menos que Alfred le pidiera venir por alguna misión con los demás o simplemente para conversar entre ellos. A ese hombre no le se podía negar nada; por mucho que lo desearás.

Pero ese día ese no fue el caso. Ni Alfred, ni Bruce, ni mucho menos Tim o Dick.

No, ese día el que lo llamo a través de su comunicador fue nada más y nada menos que la pequeña y molesta bolita de odio con los genes Wayne a flor de piel: Damian. Damian lo llamó. No, más bien, le rogó porque viniera a encontrarse con él.

Esa situación fue tan hilarante que no pudo negarse a ir. Ver a ese mocoso insolente pedirle que, escuchen bien, que POR FAVOR viniera a Gotham para encontrarse en la Mansión Wayne fue demasiado para su sentido común. Verlo humillarse después de portarse siempre tan prepotente le dio el empujón que necesitaba para ir. Es que necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos, debía ser una situación demasiado graciosa como para perdérsela.

En su cabeza tuvo una imagen clara de Damian dirigiéndose hacia el lloriqueando hacia él porque ni el consentidor de Dick le había hecho caso. Pobre e inútil niño psicópata. Le haría pagar por todos sus berrinches y todos los problemas que le había causado.

Nadie se metía con Jason Todd, sin pagar las consecuencias, _querido hermanito_.

Con esa mentalidad, tomó su casco rojo y su chaqueta. Encendió su motocicleta y partió hacia Gotham.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la misión, se sorprendió de encontrarse con Damian con ropa formal y no con su traje de _Robin_.

-A ver mocoso, que es lo que tanta urgencia me hizo venir aquí. Porque no he visto ni al Joker ni a su palanca mientras pasaba por allí-

-Tt- Sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el segundo piso.

Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras- En primer lugar, Todd, me es inaceptable hablar con alguien que ni siquiera sabe la diferencia entre una chaqueta formal y una camiseta con una mancha de condimento. Más el hecho que es tu traje para las misiones, te sugiero que subas y busques entre las antiguas pertenencias de mi padre y te cambies si es que quieres que te de alguna información-

OK, en otra ocasión ya lo hubiera mandado directo a la mierda a ese pequeño petulante y lo hubiera hecho con gusto, pero la curiosidad sobre lo que había pasado le gano y decidió seguirlo.

Además, si iba a usar la ropa de Bruce, usaría ese _Dolce & Gabbana_ recién comprando y que parecía guardado cuidadosamente para alguna ocasión especial. Si definitivamente ese es el que usaría…y quizás se comería unas costillas con extra salsa con él.

Una vez vestido y eliminado esa molesta corbata, se dispuso a buscar a Damian en la cocina. Había llegado a ese lugar con intención de molestarlo y, porque no, quizás armar una pelea que destruya medio vestíbulo para oír los reclamos de Bruce de vez en cuando.

Pero ver esa escena como que…movió sus emociones. Genial, ahora sonaba con Grayson.

Allí se veía a Damian, en una esquina del gran comedor Wayne frente a un pastel de cumpleaños con una vela casi consumida y un par de platos a su lado.

-Esto es una estupidez y concuerdo con cualquier frase sárcastica se te ocurra, así que retírate si es piensas que puedes huir de mí-

-Tsk, no sabes cómo me muero por irme y dejarte sólo y desamparado, ya lo hice por cierto, pero digamos que tu cara cachorro a punto de ser lanzado de la azotea me asqueo tanto que no puedo moverme. Así que, me darás un pedazo del pastel que hizo Alfred o ¿qué?-

-Estás jugando con fuerzas que no puedes controlar, Todd-

-Sí, si lo que sea, dame un pedazo que me muero de hambre y este traje no se ensuciará solo-

Sabía que lo estaba molestando y que posiblemente el pequeño psicópata se le lanzará encima en cualquier momento, pero estaba haciendo un buen gesto al quedarse con Damian, él había pasado muchos cumpleaños sólo y que decir del niño cuyo única amiga era su katana. Aunque que podía decir él, una gárgola tampoco es tan conversadora.

Así que se sentó a su lado y entre burlas y provocaciones disfrutaron o al menos intentaron convivir como una familia. Al menos no era un idiota como las personas que los espiaban por la ventana.

¿Qué cómo los había descubierto?

Fácil, escuchar a Dick y Babs suspirando cuando los vieron era suficiente para saber que media (si no toda) la _Batifamilia_ los veía a lo lejos.

Ya se las pagarían, especialmente Dick que se burlaba como si no hubiera notado que tanto él como Damian lo habían escuchado pero había decido dejarlo de lado.

Al menos por ahora.

A decir verdad, había algo que le agradaba de Damian.

Ese niño planeaba buenas venganzas.

Y quién mejor que _Red Hood_ para decirlo.

Solo tenía que meter una carta y lápiz labial de Babs en su amado traje y ¡Boom! Ardería Bludheaven. Especialmente, su amada y hipster noviecita.

Pero esa, ya sería otra historia.

.

.

.

Cuando hace mucho no escribes un fic y decides volver con otro fandom XD. Hola, soy nueva en el fandom de Batman, al menos escribiendo fics. Jamás pensé entrar a escribir por acá aunque debo admitir que ya me había leído muchos fics de acá. Pero a lo que iba, agradezco mucho su lectura. Este fic está dedicado a mi amiga Lovely Shy – Girl que AMA a los Robins, así que le dedico este OS, con posibilidades que se vuelva una serie de drabbles. Pero bueno, BROOO sabes que te quiero mucho espero haber hecho un buen trabajo y que te guste, trate de hacerlo más corto para que estuviera mejor redactado pero no pude, igual ójala te haya gustado y que al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa.

Besos. Espero leerlos pronto. BYEE.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

 **Brothers**

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

Desde que se mudó a _Blüdheaven_ , apreciaba mejor las noches en las que Batman o Robin lo solicitaban para una patrulla. Aunque debía admitir que era un poco pesado tener que ir siempre a _Gotham._

Por eso, esa noche decidió comunicarse con Damian para que viniera hacia su departamento para vigilar a algunos _dealers_ que estaban empezando a traficar una nueva droga en las escuelas. Pero parecía que la pequeña bolita de odio no estaba disponible porque ni Babs había podido contactarlo. Seguro, seguía molesto por lo de su cumpleaños. Malditos los genes Wayne de mierda, debía admitir que le agradaba el pequeño pero se cargaba un carácter tan insoportable que ni él mismo se aguantaba.

Pero ahora no era momento para eso. En serio necesitaba ayuda y, porque no, un poco de compañía a veces no hacía daño. Especialmente desde que Shawn había partido a una exposición de arte en _Metrópolis._

Pero bueno, si Damian no le respondía al menos alguien si estaba disponible.

-Hasta cuando vas a pretender que estas escondido, Red Robin-

-Tenía que intentarlo, al menos una vez. Batman lo hace ver tan fácil-

-Tienes razón. Aunque debo darte méritos por hackear a Oracle para encontrar mi ubicación. ¿Sabes que te colgará cuando se dé cuenta, cierto?-

-Porque crees que apague los trasmisores de todos, Nightwing-

Ahora entendía porque nadie contestaba. Aunque ese era un comportamiento muy poco usual en Tim.

-Creo que debes dejar de juntarte con Red Hood, mi joven amigo. Se te está pegando lo de rebelde sin causa-

-Él sólo quiere un poco de atención, hombre, dejemos que siga en su fase hasta que se le pase-

Ahogó una risa pensando en el insultó que Jason estaría diciendo si los escuchará.

-Y ahora, me dirás que te trae por la ciudad de los casino, señor "Menor de edad"-

-Escuche que necesitabas ayuda y como los Titanes están en medio de sus misiones asignadas decidí que sería bueno pasar algo de tiempo de calidad pateando algunos traseros-

Soltó una risa y se acercó hacia Tim.

-Está bien Red Robin, pero tú invitas la cena. Nada abre más el apetito que derrumbar una red de narcotráfico-

-Y que lo digas-Le sonrió de lado.

Ambos se pararon uno al lado del otro esperando el momento en que los sujetos hicieran su aparición. Mientras tanto, Dick observaba con una sonrisa de lado a Tim. Últimamente, este se había acercado más a él desde que en medio de una misión este estaba preocupado por una pelea con Stephanie y le había pedido consejo. Sabía que él no era él más adecuado dado que tenía en su haber varias rupturas, una boda frustrada y una posibilidad de tener un mini Grayson corriendo por allí. Sin embargo, esa vez le dijo algo que lo había podido ayudar.

Sorprendente debido a que todos ellos habían sido criados por un gran mujeriego, pero esa ya era otra historia.

Bueno, desde ese día siempre que Tim aparecía como lo había hecho era porque algo había pasado.

-Sabes Nightwing, hace un tiempo pasó algo y quisiera que me des tu opinión-

Dick volvió a contener una risa, ese chico podía ser un genio y un gran detective pero si se trataba de chicas tenía el mismo coeficiente que Damian en empatía. Es decir, prácticamente nula.

Pero le gustaba que lo buscará él, quizás no tendría los mejores consejos y quizás no lo entendiera en muchas cuestiones, pero el simple hecho que recurriera a él, lo hacía feliz.

Porque…que más puede hacer sonreír a un hermano mayor que uno de tus pequeños hermanitos busque tu guía.

-Está bien, te escuchó-

No había nada que superara esa calidez en su pecho al ver a sus hermanos expresarles sus más ondas preocupaciones.

 **Nada**.

.

.

Segundo capítulo de mi serie de drabbles! Estoy feliz y enojada. Nunca tengo inspiración y justo empiezo parciales y BAM! Inspiración salvaje aparece y ya tengo dos fics que me pongo a hacer. Porque soy así? Me alegra haber tenido un buen recibimiento en el fandom y ojála este cumpla sus expectativas. Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos en la próxima.

Bye Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

 **Brothers**

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

Bruce se había ido de viaje de negocios hace como dos semanas y se había llevado a Alfred con él. Obviamente les había pedido, con todo el cariño y comprensión del mundo, que cuidarán de la mansión y de _Gotham_ mientras él salía a resolver sus asuntos.

"Si se atreven de arruinarlo, juró que _Arkham_ será un campo de flores en comparación a dónde los mandaré", dijo con su "dulce" voz de padre preocupado.

Así que, sabiendo que Bruce no era alguien de palabra sino de acción, se habían mantenido en un estado de neutralidad para no activar alguna tensión que hubiera entre ellos. Cada uno por su lado, estudiando, trabajando, comiendo y hasta vigilando, porque habían notado que si se mantenían así, los daños colaterales eran muchísimo más bajos.

Todo bien, hasta que llegó ese sábado.

Ese maldito sábado.

Ese día amaneció más nublado de la habitual, quizá era una manera en la que la naturaleza avisaba sobre el desastre que estaba a punto de acontecer.

Esa mañana todos se reunieron, sin querer, en el comedor principal de la mansión. Cada uno con un plato de comida diferente, pero sentados disfrutando lo mejor que podían

Nadie habló, cada uno hizo lo suyo…hasta que…

-Y… ¿Cómo han estado chicos?-

Todo miraron a Dick sin decir una palabra, como esperando a que otro hablará.

-Lo usual, tú sabes, algunos ladrones, uno que otro narcotraficante y de vez en cuando un psicópata de aquí y allá-habló Jason mientras comía un sándwich de jamón.

Un pequeño suspiró se escuchó para dar paso a una conversación.

-Yo no tuve muchas misiones esta semana, me la pase realizando investigaciones para mejorar el equipo de comunicación junto con Barbara-sonrió Tim-Además, invite a Kon y a Stephanie para pasar el rato hoy-

-Así que tus dos novios vendrán, Drake. Que valiente al ponerlos en una misma habitación-se burló Damian.

Tim le mandó una mirada mordaz.

-Oye, mocoso, deberías darle crédito, al menos tiene dónde elegir. No está obsesionado con alguien con genes de Sups y con bolas de pelo…aunque pensándolo mejor… Tim, ¿Qué tan peluda es Stephanie?-

-¡Cállate, Jason! No seas indiscreto, maldita sea-

-Así que…muy peluda ¿Verdad?-

Dick miró a su alrededor pensando que en cualquier momento se activaría una bomba de destrucción masiva en esa sala, pero luego de un rato, los demás explotaron de risas al ver que Tim se había sonrojado por algún comentario subido de tono de Jason que se había aliado de alguna forma con Damian.

Suspiró.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, al menos podía pensar que podían estar en una misma sala sin que implique una organización previa para una misión Podían ser hermanos normales de vez en cuando.

Hasta que Tim habló.

-Oye, Damian-

-T-t ¿Qué quieres, Drake?-

-¿Estás comiendo las hamburguesas que Alfred dejó en la despensa-

-Sí, las que hace Pennyworth son las únicas que cumplen satisfactoriamente las exigencias de mi paladar-

-Claro, claro, lo que tú digas, pero esas eran mis hamburguesas-

-No vengas con tus idioteces, Drake, estás son mías-

-No lo son, son hamburguesas de res que escondí aquí porque Jason se comió las de la última vez, justo fue el día que casi dispara contra _Batcow_ -

Silencio.

Silencio durante casi 5 segundos.

Y lo único que pudo hacer Dick es agarrar su plato de comida para intentar salvarlo…

Pero falló.

En menos tiempo de lo que le toma a Bruce armar un plan, toda la cocina había sido destrozada por cuchillos, pistolas y uno que otro corte de alguna _katana_.

Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera podía explicar el desastre que se había armado…

O cómo diablos habían logrado derribar media mansión antes de que Kon y Jon aparecieran para evitar que les cayera encima una pared.

O como cuando un sillón se incendió sin motivo aparente antes de que Stephanie apareciera para tratar de apagarlo.

O como Babs había llegado junto con Katherine y Cassandra porque una alerta les había llegado a sus comunicadores y había visto a Jason saltar por la ventana mientras se protegía de la espada de Damian.

O cuando Tim empezó a lanzarles cualquier cosa que encontrará eso incluía desde armas hasta la dichosa bolsa de hamburguesas para que se defendieran.

Mientras que todos veían la escena petrificados sin saber cómo intervenir…

¿Y Dick?

Él estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que había resultado ileso y veía la escena como si fuera algo habitual.

Porque él era el único que sabía que después de tantos días sin pelear, la bomba explotaría aunque jamás pensó que sería cuando Damian comiera carne después de casi un año.

Fue una excelente idea decirle a Tim que guardará sus hamburguesas allí.

-Ja, adoro los finales felices-

.

.

Y ahora, se preguntarán, quién relata esta historia…

Pues, sólo diré que ese día…un viejo comisario tuvo muchos problemas para arreglar el escándalo que se armó ese día…ese maldito día.

-Bruce, ha ocurrido algo…sí…lo habitual-

.

.

Tercera historia corta lista! Espero que la hayan disfrutado, he visto varios "favoritos" nuevos! Y quiero decir que les agradezco mucho su apoyo! Espero seguir cumpliendo con sus expectativas.

Nos vemos a la próxima.

Bye Bye.


End file.
